1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interactive mascara applicator where one aspect comprises; a handle end portion; an opposite brush end portion having bristles; and a rotating sphere or disc positioned about the handle end portion which when moved causes the bristles to change position with respect to the applicator, so that one may hold the handle end portion and move the sphere with a single hand to apply mascara.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional mascara applicator has a handle located at its top end, a brush located at its bottom end, and a rod located in between the two, connecting the handle with the brush. The handle is used for gripping and maneuvering the entire assembly while the brush is used for stroking and coating the lashes.
The brush section of most commercial mascara applicators are fixed and permanently attached to the rod however, there have been some brush sections shown in the prior art that are adjustable. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,880 to Gueret and Arraudeau, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,998,235 and 5,137,038 to Kingsford, several makeup brushes are described where the bristles within the brush section are adjustable by either changing their immediate spacing, overall diameter, or initial curvature.
In each of the prior art patents disclosed, adjustments to the brush section are shown to occur only prior or subsequent to the actual application. In other words, a user must stop, pre-select the desired adjustment position, and then proceed with using the brush. Further, both hands must be used to make adjustments to the brush.
In my previous U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,871, an interactive mascara brush is disclosed where the bristles within its brush section can be adjusted at any time by using the finger of a single hand. In one embodiment, an applicator is described where its brush section is capable of rotating. However, the number of times that the brush section can rotate, and the degree to which the brush section can achieve a full turn is limited by the inherent restrictions associated with the physical size of the internal parts being used within the assembly.
Accordingly, the advantages of my invention are to disclose an applicator where the brush section can freely rotate. A further advantage is to disclose an applicator where the shape of the brush section and/or the bristle alignment within the brush section can be interactively altered.
These advantages are achieved according to the invention in that the applicator assembly has a rotating sphere or disc located about the assembly""s handle end section. When the sphere is moved (turned), the bristles within the brush section react immediately by changing their alignment, shape, or by causing the entire brush section to rotate. In other words, the rotating sphere creates an interactive relationship between a user""s operational commands and the derivative positioning of the bristles within its brush section. All adjustments are optional and can be performed at any time by using the finger of a single hand. In addition, the brush section is an expandable sleeve that fits like a glove over the bottom end of the applicator rod and is replaceable.
An interactive approach is defined as a two way mechanical communication system that involves little or no time delay between a mechanical action that gets performed by a user and a reciprocal mechanical reaction that results from the issued operational command. This approach allows a user to engage in and choose from an array of bristle arrangements all without having to stop in the middle of the application process to perform any additional adjustments.
The effect of an xe2x80x9cinteractivexe2x80x9d approach is twofold. First, by giving the bristle ""s of the brush the capability to be altered in xe2x80x9creal timexe2x80x9dxe2x80x94during the actual application of the makeup to the lashes, and by using the finger of a single hand, allows changes in combing or stroking patterns to be immediate and direct resulting in no delays during application. This is especially convenient since most mascara formulas today dry quickly once they get exposed to air. Second, the amount or level of xe2x80x9cmechanical adjustmentxe2x80x9d that occurs among the bristles of the brush, or to the number of times that the brush section rotates is directly controlled by the user.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.